WISDOM OF A FOOL
by Neil Davies1
Summary: A dime store heist, 3 robbers, an elderly owner and a barefoot floor sweep who is not what he seems, when things go wrong Caine needs all his calm serenity and timeless wisdom to prevent disaster.


10

**WISDOM OF A FOOL**

The street was quiet at 10am and that made it perfect in Terry's mind, plus he couldn't wait much longer he needed to score and for that he needed cash lots of it.

A quick in and out job, guns raised, loud voices, there wouldn't be much resistance; old man Park could barely limp let alone fight and as for that new floor sweeper of his – the guy was tall and leggy but looked too docile to fight. Terry had cased the joint several times so he was confident of an easy result.

He wasn't so sure about his back up though and nudging MC in the ribs he looked into those pale washed out coral blue eyes trying to find something that wasn't there; venom.

"You ready," Terry's voice was a snarl; he was gruff for 23 due to chain smoking and too much weed?

MC bobbed his head once but there wasn't much determination there, kid looked freaked out and ready to wet himself. He claimed to have done this before but Terry had his doubts, you could always tell when a man was up for action and MC didn't qualify.

Trish was different he knew he could rely on her to be tough and fast even ruthless, but she'd been longer without drugs and that made her flaky she might just shoot Park and have done with it and Terry didn't want to spill blood unless she had to.

"Let's get on with this," Trish was pale, sweaty, her blouse torn and blood caked in one nostril, "I need some blow bad."

Terry could tell, "All right," he grunted, "Masks on," he flipped his into place a real Halloween monster he'd borrowed off his kid nephew, "I go in first, you two follow me, there's only two guys Park and his hippy floor sweep make sure they're both covered."

MC squinted up and down the street looking for people, for cars and for cops but it was quite.

"Hey shape up," Terry soft knuckled the kid's arm, "Did you hear what I said?"

"S-Sure," the stammer was barely audible and Terry chewed down on his frustration, he could have wished for better partners than some wet behind the ears punk and a junkie girl.

"Let's go now," he hissed at them, they were hardly Bonnie and Clyde but then again he wasn't big league himself just some ex juvenile delinquent with a mean streak and a meaner habit.

The arthritis was bad that morning due to the cold and damp it made Park irritable and slowed him down. He wasn't an old man – at least he didn't think of himself as old – but the disease was in his knees and hips so it affected mobility making him move like a pensioner.

He wished someone would come into the store and buy something, all he was doing was burning electric at the moment and babysitting stock that was doing nothing other than grow old; some of it would have to be junked at the end of the day.

"Hey Caine," he called unable to see his new employee, an odd silent man who swept up, cleaned shelves, took out trash and did anything else Park wanted without complaint. Caine was reliable; he turned up on time, didn't chew gum, didn't flirt with women customers and didn't seem to mind menial tasks which was rare, very rare even in this economy with joblessness at record levels.

Park found the man's presence reassuring in a way he couldn't explain, Caine had about him this calm confidence that didn't need to boast or show off. Limping from behind his counter and gasping with each step Park turned a corner, "Hey Caine," he snapped wondering if the guy was skiving but it didn't seem likely based on his behaviour so far?

Damn the man where was he, he should be moping this section of floor near the freezers which for some reason got grubbier faster than anywhere else. Park kicked something in surprise; it was a grey metal pail half full of soapy water.

It was unusual for Caine to be tardy in any way or leave his tools hanging around.

"Caine I need to talk to you now," Park added an edge to his voice, "I need some stuff moving into the back room," what he meant was carried, heavy stuff that caused him pain these days not like when he was a fit young punk who ran and hoisted weights at Gold's Gym showing off his muscles to the girls; boy that was a long time ago.

Then he heard feet, shoes, people entering the shop; he could hardly believe it. Turning he went to greet them, not old women from up the block maybe tourists Japanese or French there was a lot in town that month.

When Park saw the masks he felt sure he was dreaming this could not be real it couldn't be happening not to him, Halloween was weeks ago why would anyone…

Then he saw the guns, two guns held by the girl guy and the skinny blond girl; you could tell she was a girl by her figure and her painted nails. There was another guy short and clumsy but he held back like he wanted to be some place else.

"On the floor pop," snarled the big man who had short curly hair behind the mask and stank of cheap liquor like he'd drunk himself some courage before doing this, "Do it now," the gun waved an automatic short and black, a foreign make maybe Russian.

Park just stared at the weapon shocked immobile and this angered the man, "Do it or die," he said, "I'm not kidding."

But the girl brushed past him her weapon thrust forwards a revolver, breathing hard through the mouth she stank of need and hate, "Damn geek," she cried and Park prepared to join his ancestors.

Until a hand came out of nowhere, seized the girl's wrist and cranked it upwards, turning and twisting until she cried out and dropped the gun. Then she fell sideways into a display tossed with ease, her own momentum used against her in a clever way Park appreciated and wished he could still do.

Caine stood there in his cheap clothes, long hair combed back into a tail, collar grey with age but face neatly shaven.

"Do not kill," he said just those three words then he stood in between Park and the robbers making himself a barrier a target; it was an insane thing to do; crazy but brave.

"We want cash," Terry was hoarse with excitement nodding for Trish to regain her gun which the floor sweep was ignoring; why hadn't he gone for it and used it opening fire?

"Okay," said Park quickly happy to surrender his money to stay alive, "I give you all cash I have," he said in his guttural Korean accented English, there wasn't much but if it got rid of this three he was fine about losing it. He wanted to see his wife again his kids and his grandkids.

"Get it now," Terry barked forgetting his earlier order to lie down, "Or I shoot the hippy," aiming right between the eyes of Caine he saw no fear, no doubt just calm acceptance of what would be. It was unnerving to meet a man not afraid of a gun or death, everyone feared death right?

"Sure," said Park shaking now his face damp and gums pale, "It not far I get it."

Trish jabbed her gun into Caine's stomach hard expecting to double him over and wind him but the gut was hard, toned, muscular it did not yield much to the gun but offered resistance, nor was there any pain on the lean mixed-race features.

"You're dead hippy," she told him, "You hurt my wrist and I'm going to blow you away."

Strangely serene Caine looked into the manic green eyes, green like mint and slowly he shook his head.

_No you will not kill me I'm not going to die today._

Terry was astounded and impressed, people cowered in front of Trish they begged they soiled their pants; but not this guy he just shook his head in denial was he mad or stoned or both?

"Leave it," he told Trish incurring a wild eyed look.

"He attacked me you saw it, he took my gun."

No thought Terry he hadn't, "No shooting," he snapped, "We've won," gunfire would alert people and draw the cops, the last thing he wanted, he didn't need a siege he needed to score they all did.

"He deserves it," Trish was losing control "We should punish him."

If they had more time and the store was more remote, "Watch the old man," Terry ordered, "Do it," any executions and he did them he was the boss here this was his raid, "Now!"

Flinching Trish threw Caine a hate-filled look then sprinted over to where Park was opening the till; there wasn't much in it maybe 50 or 60 bucks.

"You got a safe geek," she demanded needing to score big needing more than a measly 60 bucks?

Looking up Park squinted at the shaking gun big and heavy, "Yeah," he said.

"So open it you stupid slant we want all your money."

"It's a time release mechanism, I can't open it."

That was when Trish lost it swearing furiously she raised her gun and…

The explosion made everyone but Caine jump, in the small store it was deafening.

Stupid bitch thought Terry but it was too late now, a neat hole had appeared in the right wall and the air stank of cordite.

"Cops," MC found his voice lifting it above a croak, "She'll bring the law."

"Shut up," Terry didn't need telling the obvious; he looked over at Trish who was now aiming at the cringing Park her revolver smoking.

"Don't shoot him," Terry bossed.

"Why not he's a goddamn liar," Trish held her gun with both hands, "His safe is full of cash isn't it slant?"

Shaking his head Park wiped tears from both eyes ashamed of himself, a man once admired by men and women.

"Open the safe," Terry told him fiercely.

"I – I can't I swear I'm not lying sir."

"Yes you are you yellow little creep," Trish was vibrating with violence, her knees bending and body swaying back and forth.

Then MC stepped forward, "I can open the safe," he said in a teacher's pet kind of voice, a bright kid trying to impress.

"You," Terry was astonished?

"I'm an engineer," MC boasted, "Well I did two terms at Cal Tech," he corrected, "I can beat a time delay system."

It didn't take Terry long to make a decision, there was nothing to lose in letting the kid try and maybe he would pull it off. The nod was curt _do it_ and MC moved to the counter slowly watched by Caine.

"No," Trish erupted, "The old man should do it."

"He says he can't," Terry reminded.

"He's lying stalling for time."

This didn't make any sense the old Korean was clearly terrified, "We let MC try," Terry said flatly in his I'm-the-boss voice, "Now leave Park alone and guard the street door, we don't want anyone just walking in, lock it and put up the CLOSED sign."

Clearly not happy at what she saw as a demeaning task, Trish made a disgusted noise and threw Park one last smouldering look.

Then she noticed Caine following the boy unbidden, "Hey you freeze," the gun swung to Caine, "Nobody told you to move asshole."

"It's cool," MC shrugged.

"No it is not he's a prisoner a hostage," Trish reminded curtly.

"He may be able to help me."

"How he's a floor sweep a flunky, minimum wage because he's too stupid to do better," Trish was scathing and her own background began to show she hadn't always a junkie and a thief?

"Let him go," Terry snapped taking out a spare gun and tossing it to the kid, not something he'd planned on doing as MC didn't strike him as a shooter, "No shit okay," he warned, "If he tries anything waste him."

Observing the gun with distaste MC nodded once then led Caine into the back office, a curious pair to be sure a scared kid and a silent barefoot man. Pair of losers in Terry's opinion but he didn't say this outright, losers could be useful sometimes.

"Old man - get me a drink," he said mouth horribly dry, "A soda."

Park moved to obey he had plenty of those in his store but his hand shook badly as he removed a Pepsi from the freezer.

"Want one," Terry asked a surly faced Trish at the door.

"I prefer coke if you know what I mean," she threw back itching to score, jumpy as hell.

Terry smiled yeah he knew what she meant, his guts were tight, his heart racing and he had a million ants climbing the inside of his skin if he didn't score soon he'd go mad.

"Hey old man where did you find the hippy, begging in the street," he asked conversationally curious despite himself?

Park blinked as if surprised by the question and why a gunman would ask it.

"He walk in ask for work, any work," it had been a familiar story lots of guys asked for work Park wasn't sure why he'd said yes this time maybe it was Caine's polite humble manner, his Asian blood, his willingness to take no pay until he'd proved himself or maybe it was those odd needles he had that took away pain.

Park was familiar with acupuncture and Caine did it well, helping him more than any doctor's pills.

"What's his background," Terry snapped?

"I not know he not say."

"You didn't check him out," Terry was amazed?

"He work long hours and not complain, what else is there to know," said the store owner?

Terry was thinking of the way Caine had disarmed Trish, the ease with which he'd applied that wrist lock like he was trained to do it – aikido maybe or ju-jitsu or maybe he had a military background, he couldn't be an ex cop could he?

Then Trish hissed, "Cruiser," and ducked down, seconds later a police vehicle slowly passed the store the cops inside both looked over as if scenting trouble.

Pushing Park out of sight Terry hid himself and his gun, his chest throbbing with panic the panic of a trapped animal.

MC whistled at the safe it was a good model and the time delay system was expensive, he wondered how Park had afforded it. Squatting down, not afraid of Caine, he inserted a slim tool into a slot.

"This is a series four top of the range and not easy to crack without the whole thing jamming up totally."

Caine made no comment he wasn't a man to waste words so MC tinkered away sensitive to the inner workings of a machine in a way he wasn't to the complexities of people.

"Why don't you have any shoes, I mean can't you afford them; it's damn freezing at this time of year, my toes are numb even in trainers?"

Caine said, "I do not need shoes, I do not feel the cold."

It was true his toes weren't blue nor did he seem to be in any discomfort, "How come," MC asked he was always cold?

"I tell myself that I am warm and so," Caine shrugged like it was obvious this ability to control the body with the mind.

"You're a very strange guy do you know that," MC heard a click it sounded good so he kept working.

"Why do you rob stores," Caine's question wasn't judgemental he was simply asking a question?

"I need money for drugs we all do; I can't get a job so this is the next best thing."

"Why do you need these drugs," Caine wasn't being sarcastic MC decided?

"To feel good man we all want to feel good, right?"

The point was considered, "Then smile," Caine replied, "Close your eyes and smile at life."

Weird, definitely out of his tree an odd ball but MC found himself chuckling anyway, it was a child's answer simple and naive yet also in some way profound. It made him think of the priests who used to teach him the Jesuits of his boyhood who tried to educate a troubled child, a parable for every problem or a quotation.

"Life isn't that simple Caine it's harsh and unforgiving."

"Can you not forgive yourself?"

"What are you a walking fortune cookie," the tool slipped and MC had to withdraw it, he was sweating hard now it ran down into his eyes. If he blew this Terry would be furious and might shoot him, Trish certainly would she was one crazy bitch.

MC wasn't aware of what happened next he didn't see it nor did he feel it, his brain blacked out but Caine saw it, saw a flash, heard a loud crackle and smelled burning then MC was punched back across the room as though he'd taken a powerful side kick.

A jagged arc of light filled the air for a moment hot and blue, when it faded MC lay on a heap limp and still eyes closed hair erect in punkish spikes. Caine had seen people electrocuted before and he knew there was no time to waste, hurrying over to the boy he placed his hands in the air over his torso palms facing down.

He felt energy flow through him at once not the burning deadly current of the safe but the warm pulsation of chi the life force, a force he could store, control and direct and in that moment he directed it into MC into his heart and vital organs.

"What the hell happened," Terry appeared moments later, "What did you do to him," he snarled.

"Not I, high voltage," Caine nodded at the safe which was still crackling away a live wire exposed.

"He's been shocked, is he dead," Terry sounded hoarse with emotion and scared, fear overriding his greed and fury.

"His heart stopped, I have restarted it," a simple statement of the facts but the effect ton Terry was profound. Slumping back against the wall he removed his mask to wipe a damp face, a young face hardened by tough experiences and many disappointments but still frightened and lost.

"I don't understand, you some kind of paramedic?"

"I am some kind of priest," Caine answered still channelling energy into the boy to repair any damage and restore his flow of chi.

Terry's eyes bugged, "A priest," he repeated dully, "Who sweeps floors in a five and dime store, I don't think so," he shook his head to try and clear it, "Leave him he's a loser anyway just a fool."

Caine's features registered disgust, "All life is important," he objected.

"Not his, stupid jerk; now we'll never get into that dam safe and the cops are moving in."

"Surely a human being matters more than the contents of any safe."

"Listen pal I don't believe all that poverty-is-noble crap so spare me, now leave him let him die, at least dead he can't talk to the law."

Caine's mind drifted backwards through time jarred by the harsh words.

_The strange man with his jerky movements, mismatched clothes and permanent grin was Chiang a local character often seen during the summer months, he told jokes, did dances and told funny stories in return for food, water and sometimes if he was lucky a few coins. He did not work, who would hire him, he was a grown man with the mind of a child._

"_Master this is so sad," the boy Caine stood to one side watching Chiang tumble about to the amusement of local people, "To be afflicted with a disease of the mind that makes you an idiot."_

_Silent beside him Master Li also watched the antics but with an accepting smile on his face like he'd seen them before, "Tell me boy what do you see," he asked?_

"_A fool, a clown, the man is a simpleton and will never be anything else."_

_Thinking about this for a moment Li took a small basket of corn from their box and placed it on the ground near to Chiang, who bowed deeply._

"_Why thank you venerable sir," he said in his squeaky voice._

_Caine was appalled, "But master we need that corn."_

"_I think young man Chiang needs it more and he has provided an interesting and timely lesson do you not think?"_

_Bemused Caine scratched his own ear, "What lesson master?"_

"_There is a great deal of difference between wisdom and knowledge," said Li, "To know things to be astute and mature is fine but in a fool we see a different form of enlightenment, a simplicity and humbleness that many people have lost in the hustle and bustle of life. Chiang may always be a child but children are accepting and playful, they teach us not to be so serious or pious. Never discount the wisdom of a fool young Caine."_

Trish joined Terry to gaze down at the fallen figure now coming around, groaning and twitching slightly but still alive.

"MC touched a live wire," Terry quickly explained, "Now we can't get into the safe."

Refusing to be defeated Trish disappeared for a moment, returning with Park a gun jabbed into his neck, "Let the old man open it he must know how, there has to be some kind of override switch."

Within Terry greed battled with discretion; it was a short fight and grabbing Park he thrust him at the safe, "Open it old man or die."

Features twisted with terror Park held up his hands helplessly like he truly didn't know what to do, Caine looked from him to the two guns and the eyes beyond them seeing the inevitable consequences of failure.

He spoke, "I will open the safe."

"You," Trish snorted, "A floor sweep."

But Terry was nodding, "I think our friend here is a bit more than that," he nodded, "Okay Caine why don't you try, we've nothing to lose," he turned, "Go watch for those cops," Trish was told.

Taking Park's place before the thick metal door Caine smiled softly and applied his fingertips to the opening wheel sensing its energy, feeling carefully, all objects gave off chi and if one were sensitive to it then it was possible to open even something beyond the skills of an expert.

"He can't do it," Trish snarled, "He's stalling for time."

"Maybe," Terry placed his gun against Park's temple meaningfully, "sixty seconds Caine then I spread his brains all over this room."

Remaining focused the tall man turned the wheel a few degrees one way then another, eyes closed he did not read the numbers because he didn't need to; his mind probing beyond the obvious into the core of the safe.

"It aint working," Trish hissed, "He can't do it."

Caine turned the wheel back and forth, back and forth.

Click.

He pulled and the safe door swung outwards to everyone's amazement but his own, even Park was stunned he had been told by the manufacture it was impossible.

"My god," Terry shoved Caine aside his desire for money overwhelming and now he'd have more than he'd ever seen in his life, thousands of dollars maybe a fortune, "Look at this will you look at this."

Trish was looking, eyes bright and jaw slack she gazed at the interior of the safe.

"Bring a sack," Terry ordered, "Take Park with you," he turned to Caine who did not seem at all impressed, "well done priest I'm impressed, you've made me a rich man."

Have I thought Caine offering a shrug and standing up to back away from the wads of money like it disgusted him?

"You could have stolen this any time you wanted," said Terry, "Why didn't you, why sweep floors when you can do this I don't get it?"

Caine could have explained but would this man understand, "You will leave now," he said simply?

"Once those cops are gone and the coast is clear," Terry blurted.

"To rob others," Caine shook his head, "When will it end?"

"Listen pal I don't need your morality, I'm not spending my life sweeping anyone's floor."

When Trish returned she had three sacks, swiftly the thieves began to fill them making Park help. Awake now MC just watched he looked dazed but was recovering faster.

"What's going on," he asked, "How did you open it?"

Ignoring him his colleagues grabbed fistfuls of cash and threw them into the sacks, Trish cast Terry a look _we don't need him anymore_ it said and Terry gave a cold grin, it was true the kid had been a total liability.

Then a flashlight shone through the front door of the store and someone tapped onto the metal frame insistently.

"Cops," Trish hissed, "They're trying to get in what do we do," she hoisted her gun?

Terry had primed his own ready to shoot it out if he had to, "Back way, we got what we came for," he looked at Park assessing the old man, "A hostage might be a good idea," he turned to Caine, "Come on floors weep," he grinned, "I think you've got more to give us like our freedom."

"I don't think he's such a good idea," Trish could still feel her sore wrist.

"No problem baby we've got two guns what can he do?"

She looked back at MC, "You're not coming along for the ride sport."

"You can't just leave me; a third of that money is mine."

Features rock hard Terry swung his weapon around, "You useless son of a bitch – think you deserve it," he levelled, "Caine should have left you dead."

For one terrible moment it looked as though Terry was going to open fire then the banging at the front gained urgency and a voice snapped, "Open up in there it's the police."

Time had just run out for the robbers, pushing Caine ahead of him Terry made for the exit with Trish in toe.

"We leaving witnesses," she asked, "Kid knows who we are, he knows our plan."

"Plans change," Terry answered.

"Yeah they sure do," said the gun aiming her own gun at MC.

At once Caine pushed Terry shoving him so hard he cannoned into the girl, arm going wide she still fired the report a loud crack.

With a furious snarl Terry began to pivot back towards his attacker but the gun was neatly kicked from his grip.

He threw a punch.

Parried easily the arm was caught and used as a fulcrum.

Terry flew head over heels into some boxes.

Trish didn't bother with Caine she jabbed her weapon into Park's stomach, "That's enough floor sweep you just cost this old geek his life."

Terror blossomed in the Korean shop keeper's eyes a mortal dread of pain and death.

"_We fear death yet it is unavoidable it waits for all of us the natural end to our lives, would it not be wiser to prepare for this old friend so that when he waves to us we are ready to nod our accent and go with him?"_

_Caine was surprised by Master Li's utterance, surely wasn't all their training here at the temple designed to repel death?_

"_Isn't life worth fighting for Master?"_

"_Not when it's conclusion has come when closure is inevitable, to resist death then becomes a desperately futile act. We of Shaolin know that the spirit continues into the higher realms of learning and peace."_

"_So we allow people to die," Caine objected, "And do nothing?"_

"_Death does not require our permission young man merely our acceptance."_

Caine was too far away but MC wasn't, he threw himself at Trish colliding with her and taking her away from Park in a fierce grappling match with the gun at its centre.

Death did not require permission merely acceptance…the gun exploded just once.

"Sir," the two uniformed patrolmen stood back as a gold shield arrived a detective from down town; he took in the scene at once noticing the body lying in a pool of blood.

"What happened here," he demanded?

"It was an accident," said Park, "He saved my life."

Cool eyes turned to MC who stood staring down at Trish's body unable to believe what he'd done, how this had ended; nearby lay the sacks of money so near yet so far. Terry was sat propped up in a corner his hands bound by twine, Caine stood next to him still and calm the only one here who was.

"It was a robbery," said Park, "He and the girl came to steal my money, these two men saved me," his gaze flitted from Caine to MC as if willing them to collude in the lie. Caine met that gaze with a look of surprise and appreciation; Park was offering MC a way out, redemption a second chance.

"This true," the detective demanded?

Park said, "Caine over powered that one and the boy prevented this girl from shooting me; both are my employees."

The cynical seen-it-all face of the gold shield looked at the two men, neither very impressive in his view but they had shown heroism. The kid he could believe but the long-haired, bare foot guy didn't look like he had it in him, hell he looked like a loser a fool and who hired a fool?


End file.
